ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball FH
' Dragon Ball Final Hero' (Dragon Ball Fh to those in the know) is a fan fiction written by Yours truly, JIMMYILLER9!!!!!!!! It takes place 500 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT. Prolouge I look out to the recital hall. It's packed. Man, everyone's here. I didn't know there so many...''I gulp. This is not anything like what I've done before. Usually, there's only about a hundred in the audience. I had no idea the kingdom was this...huge. I'm nervous. Very nervous. But I've got to show them that I can be the best, that I can be top, that I deserve my position. My father went through this. He told me it was the hardest speech of his life. I am the next. I have to show them that I will live up to my name! I AM PRINCE VEGETA THE FIFTH!!!!!! Emperor Glusnail Saga "Son! SON! WAKE UP!!!!" "Huh? What? Oh, it's ten o'clock!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier???" "I've been trying for the past hour and a half, you lazy idiot!!" "Whatever!!!" Beat got qucikly out of bed. He somehow brushed his teeth while putting his armor on at the same time, and raced out the door. "Aw man, I'm gonna be late!! I don't have time to run!! I have to fly!!!" He started flying as fast as he could. In ten minutes, he was at his local Saiyan Battle Camp, just in time for Roll Call. "Bardock Jr." "Here!" "Barocco." "I'm here!!" "Beat...Beat...Beat...Beat...Beat...Be-" Beat landed. "I'm here!! I'm here!" "Bepper." "Yo!" As the names were being called, Beat noticed a strange spaceship flying overhead. Normally, this would've been normal, as Planet Vegeta 3 was right in the middle of the path of many planets. But this one seemed...wierd. It had several legs and no wings at all. A speaker came out of the strange ship. "ATTENTION ALL SAIYANS. ATTENTION ALL SAIYANS. ATTENTION ALL SAIYANS." A giant TV appearred. A Namekian was on the screen. "Hello. I am Emperor Glusnail, and I'm going to take over your planet." The Saiyans all stared in disbelief. "Aw, he's lyin. Heck, I could beat this guy up!!!" Said one of the popular-because-they-get-in-trouble-a-lot kids. "Ohoho, are you questioning my might?" Glusnail appeared behind the child. "HELL YEAH! YOU AIN'T NOTHIN'!" The foolish Saiyan stuck his tounge out at the Namekian. "That's a problem, isn't it?" Glusnail grabbed the tounge and held the "popular" kid by it. "UUUUNGH!! BLEEEEEENH!!" (It's hard to scream in agony while being held by your tounge) The Emperor blasted a hole through the boy's stomach. The whole camp stared as the color slowly drained from his face. "Anyone else going to try to defeat me?" The crowd was silent. "Good. Everybody, please fly to the spaceship. I have something to tell you." As they flew towards the ship, Beat flew over to his best friend Dumpkin. "I have a bad feeling about this." said Beat. "Well, DUH! We're being invaded!!!! Have you been sleeping this whole time or something??" "Um......depends. What happened? Did it involve unicorns?" "..............So, you were sleeping." "MAYBEH..." Everyone reaches the ship. Glusnail stood up on a podium. "You are probably all wondering, 'Why is he invading us? What does he want?' Well, I'm going to tell you. "Long ago on Planet Vegeta 2, I was a visitor along with several of my Namekian comrades. We wanted to check out the planet and the Saiyans. So we went to go see King Vegeta III, and say hello. We did, and he invited us to go see a show that night. We went, and it was horrible! All it was were Saiyans fighting! We thought it was going to be a play or something!!!! But no!!! I asked King Vegeta what was going on, and he said, 'It's simply one of our weekly battles. You came on the right day. Two Saiyans step into the ring and fight until one is unconscious, gives up, or, sadly, dead.' We were astonished! We left the building and never came back! And so, I have invaded your planet in order to teach you some manners!!!" "Uhhh....." Said Dumpkin. "That's...it?" "Yes. Quite so." the Namekian replied. "Then why did you kill Mato?" shouted one of the popular-because-they-are-a-total-B****-girls. "It was the only way to get through your thick little heads, missy!!" Shouted Glusnail. "However, don't think of this as a hostile takeover. In fact, I even have living quarters for you! Just think of it as....remodeling." "This is gonna SUCK!" whispered Dumpkin to Beat. "What's gonna suck?" Beat whispered back. "WILL YOU QUIT FALLING ASLEEP??" Dumpkin whisper-yelled. "Sorry, I overslept." "That makes no sense at all!" "Well, anyway, we gotta stop this guy!!" "Yeah, but how?" "I have a plan, Dumpkin. I have a plan." Later that night, after Dinner and Manner Training... "Aw man, dinner was GOOD! I could get used to this!" Said Beat. "Shut up about the food!!! Although it ''was good.....We need to defeat Glusnail! You said you had a plan, what is it?" Asked Dumpkin. "Oh yeah, that. Well, he won't be expecting a head-on attack. He thinks we've already learned that from class today. So....we attack him!" said Beat. "That is...a terrible idea." Responded Dumpkin. "But I'll do it." LATER THAT NI-Well, it isn't THAT much later, maybe like, ten minutes, or like 12 ort something. Whatever. LATER THAT NIGHT..... "Hey Glusnail! I'm gonna beat you up!" Shouted Beat. "Oh are you? Come at me then." responded the Namekian. Beat charged. They were fighting evenly, suprising Glusnail. Then.... "DIE, NAMEKIAN SCUM!!!" "What in the blazes of...oh cra-" BOOM! Dumpkin hit him on the head from behind with a chair. "OW! THAT HURT!! That's it, bring in my elite force!" "Elite...wha?" A door opened, and in stepped five warriors. One was a Namekian. Two were Metamoreans. (Guess what they're going to do?) One was a memeber of Jeice's race. (AWWW YEEEAAAAH) One was a member of Frieza's race. (OOOOH NOOOOO) "Say hello....to the Glusnail fight force!!!" The force did a pose. Akward Silence...... "...Okay. So?" Asked Beat. "What, can't you feel their Ki? It's tremendous, greater than mine!" Said Glusnail. "Oh yeah, that." "Gentlemen, deal with these brats, will you?" "YES SIR!!" The Frieza-race fighter stepped up. "As we discussed before, I will fight first." "Yup!" "GO GET 'EM, ICED!" Iced stepped forward even more. "So, who will I kill first?" "OOH, OOH, PICK ME!!! I WANNA FIGHT!!" Dumpkin was jumping up and down. "Fine, Dumpkin, go ahead." Said Beat. "YAAAY!" Shouted Dumpkin. "Wait, his name is Dumpling? That's real du-" "IT'S DUMPKIN YOU JERK!" Dumpkin socked Iced in the face, giving him quite the bloody nose. "OW!! THAT HURT!!" Shouted the Frieza-raced being. (I can't think of a name :P) "Yup. NOW TAKE THIS!"Shouted the young Saiyan. "LIGHTNING BLAAAAAST!" Dumpkin fired his signature beam attack. "Well, Fu-" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! When the dust cleared, Iced was lying on the floor with a missing arm and no legs. "I require assistance." "YAY!!! I WON!!!" :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dumpkin Cheered. "My turn." The warrior resembling Jeice stepped up. "Now the real fight begins." Beat got ready. "Yes, yes it does." "Very well then, I suppose before I kill you that I tell you my name. I am Feta." "Feta? Okay then, you CHEESY guy!" ............... "Just die." Feta shot a gian Crusher Ball at Beat. Beat dodged it, and there was a big boom-boom. "NO MAH SHIP!!" Shouted Glusnail. Beat punched Feta in the face and kneed him in the gut. Feta retaliated by kicking Beat's chest to knock him backwards, followed by an energy blast. "There we go. I got 'im!" "Yeah, no." The dust cleared and Beat was completely unharmed. "B-But how did you....that blast was..." "I'm a Saiyan, mind you. I'm stronger than you think." As Feta stood in fear, Beat readied his ultimate attack. "KA...ME..." "W-What???" Shouted the Namekian warrior. "How does he know the famous Son Goku's technique??" "Huh? Son Goku? His name was Kakarot!" Said Dumpkin. "HA...ME...." "I...am going to die, aren't I?" said Feta. "Yeah, pretty much. Bye bye!" Dumpkin smiled and waved. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..." The blast hit Feta head on, and he was completely obliterated. "NO! FETA!" Shouted one Metamorean. "OUR COMRADE!" Shouted the other. "YOU WILL PAY!" They both shouted at Beat. "Hey, two on one? That's not fair!" exclaimed Beat. "No worries, I'm here." Said Dumpkin. "And besides, we can beat these guys real easy." "Two?" Said one Metamorean. "I think you mean one..." said the other. "FU...SION....HA!!!!!!!" The two Metamoreans fused into a super-metamorean. "Looks like your time.....is up!" said the newly formed warrior. "You know....this looks bad." said Beat. "Hey, we can beat this guy, as long as we work toge-" PUNCH! The Super Metamorean punched Dumpkin in the jaw and sent him flying. "OWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT YOU BIG IDIOT!!" whined Dumpkin. He sniffled. "Aw, you aint cryin', are ya? What, you gonna cry now? YOU GONNA CRY NOW?" teased the Fused Warrior. " *snif* *snif* DIE!!!" Dumpkin fired a gigantic ball of ki which hit the warrior head-on. "AAAAGH!" He shouted. "NOW HOW ABOUT THIS!!" Dumpkin charged HIS ultimate attack. "ULTRA...." "No..." said the Super Metamorean. "MEGA..." "No no no!!!" "ULTIMATE..." "NOOOOOOOO....." "FINISHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "NONONONONONONOONOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." The metamorean was incinerated. "What a jerk..*sniff* *sniff*....he's such a meanie..." said Dumpkin. Beat looked at him wide-eyed. "WHAT?" Dumpkin shouted. "N-Nothing." Said Beat. "Well, if you're done crying, I suppose I have to fight now. I didn't want to, but it seems neccessary." The Namekian stepped forward. "I am Scargot. Nice to meet you." "Hmm....he's very strong Dumpkin, make sure to watch out for-" Dumpkin was playing Legacy of Kakarot 4 on his Saiyan Game Advance. "What? Oh, yeah, strong green guy." Dumpkin said, distracted by his game. "WHY ARE YOU PLAYING THAT NOW??" Shouted Beat. "Shhh! I'm almost about to beat the Triceratops King!!!" said Dumpkin. "Oh. Okay then." said Beat. 5 MINUTES LATER... "Okay, I'm done. Let's beat this guy up!!!!" Dumpkin jumped up. Wow, I'm fighting these two??? I need to get payed more... ''thought Scargot. "Alright, let's get down to buisness!" The Namek exclaimed. "Yeah!" Shouted Beat. Scargot turned to Glusnail, who was staring wide-eyed the whole time. "Emperor?" Said the Namekian. "Huh? What? Oh, yes. What is it Scargot?" Asked Glusnail. "F**k you." Scargot blasted the Emperor to smithereens. "I've always wanted to do that." Beat and Dumpkin stared at Scargot. "What...the hell?" said Beat. "He just killed his boss....." Said Dumpkin. "Yes. I am a memeber of the Universal Equilization Originization, or UEO for short. We make sure all races are equal and do not take over other planets. One who calls himself Emperor is pretty much begging to be gotten rid of." Explained the Namekian. "Wow, cool!" said Dumpkin. "Very. I have already alerted all of your Saiyan comrades; they are off the ship." Said Scargot. "What do we do with it now?" asked Beat. "Blow it the f**k up." "I've set a bomb inside of it that will explode in 5 minutes. We need to leave." Said Scargot. "Alright. How long has it been there?" asked Beat. "Oh, about four." ".......CRAP." The three sprinted towards the exit. Beat was leading, but stopped when the footsteps behind him disappearred. He turned..... And saw Dumpkin's head on the floor, being stomped by Scargot. "I'm sorry, boy, but the orginization has chosen the Saiyans to be taken care of next." "No....no! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Shouted Beat. He turned around, preparing himself for the end. ''I can't just leave, and I can't fight, he's too strong, and I can't just stay here......it's over.... ''he thought. He heard the sound of crunching bones. He turned around, preparing to see the horrors of what had happened to his best friend. But Dumpkin was okay. Beat looked up to se Scargot's neck broken. "Son," his father said, holding the namek by his broken neck. "You need to take better care of your friends." "D-D-D-D-Dad???" said Beat, teary-eyed. "OHMYWOWIHADNOIDEAYOUWERESOCOOLIMATELLALLMYFRIENDSTHATBEAT'SDADISAMAZING!!" Shouted Dumpkin, who was so excited that it all merged into one long word. "Breathe, boy!" said Kabige (yes, I finally found a name for him). "Now......"(predictable movie quote time!) "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" They jumped off the ship, and seconds after, it exploded. "Wow, it's a good thing we're in a fanon, or that might of actually hurt us!" Shouted Dumpkin. "Shut up and quit breaking the fourth wall." said Beat. "YES! THAT'S MY JOB!!!" a girl flying on a cloud showed up. "Who the hell are you?" asked Kabige. "I'm Nimbus.69!" Said the girl, happily. "What the.....get out of my story Nimbus!!" Yelled Jimmy, even though he was shouting at a computer screen. "Fine, fine, bye Jim Jim! I ♥ you!" Said Nimbus as she flew off. "Whatever." said Jimmy, slightly blushing. "OOOOH JIMMY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Dumpkin. "Sh-shut up!" Said Jimmy. "Wait, how am I even talking to you?" "Because you are making me." repsonded Dumpkin. ".......................good point." CONTINUEING WITH THE STORY.... "Well, we saved the day!" said Beat. "Yups!" said Dumpkin happily. "Boys, I'm proud of you." Kabige put his hands on each boy's shoulders. "R-really?" asked Beat. "Pfft, no. YOU STILL CAN'T WAKE UP WHEN I WANT YOU TOO!" shouted Kabige. ".............Well, what a way to end a Saga, huh?" said Dumpkin. END OF THE FIRST SAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOT!!!!!!!! Prince Vegeta Saga ﻿ One peaceful day, one month after the events of the Glusnail Saga...... "Son! SON! WAKE UP!!" "Huh? What? It's only eight o' clock dad! Besides, it's Turnday! I don't have school today!" "I know that," Kabige (Beat's father) replied. "But there's somewhere you need to go today." "What are you......OH CRAP IT'S DUMPKIN'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!" Beat shouted and jumped out of his bed. He somehow brushed his teeth while putting his armor on at the same time, and rushed out the door. "Aw man, why did he schedule his party for 8:30 in the morning??? I have to fly!!" Beat started flying as fast as he could to Dumpkin's house. 20 minutes later, he landed on his doorstep. He rang the doorbell. "Yes?" Dumpkin's father, Pumkent, opened the door. "Huff...huff...Hi...huff...Mister P.....huff...." Beat said, out of breath. "Oh yeah, you." (Beat and Pumkent weren't as close as Beat and Dumpkin were.) "Come on in." "Thanks...huff...huff...do you have any water...?" Beat trodded in. "Sure, it's in the fridge. I know how you and Dumpkin somehow always get VERY thirsty whenever you come over." (I needed a reason for the water being in the fridge, okay?) "Th-thanks..." Beat poured himself a glass. "So where's Dumpkin?" "He downstairs in his room. Said he had a surprise for you. Why don't you go down there and check?" Pumkent replied. "Okay." Beat went downstairs. He went to Dumpkin's room and opened the door. "Oh, Beat! Hai! I've got something really cool to show you!" Dumpkin excitedly said. He opened a box. "Oh...my...Kami..." said Beat. Inside the box was Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 24. "OH MY GOSHES YOU HAVEZ IT!" Beat shouted. "Yup. It's my birthday and all." Dumpkin smiled. "Hey, Dumpkin, I have a question." "Yeah?" "What the hell is a Dragon Ball Z?" "I have no idea. Let's play it!" "WOOT!" Dumpkin put the game in his Saiyan Game 5Y. "Man, isn't these names of games and consoles just amazing? They aren't generic, uninspired ideas at all!" "Dumpkin, quit breaking the fourth wall." sighed Beat. "Yeah, that's my-OOF!" A girl who was flying on a cloud ran into Dumpkin's window. "What the....?" asked Beat. "Stupid lousy Saiyans, why did they put a window there.....?" the girl said, mumbling to herself. Beat and Dumpkin stared at her. "Um......nevermind!" The girl hurredly jumped on her cloud and flew off. "Um.....okaaaaaay..." said Dumpkin. The TV played awesome music. "DRAGON BALL Z: RAGING BLAST TWENTY-FOURRRRR!!!!" "OHMYGOSHTHISISSOTOTALLYAMAZINGITHINKI'MGONNA....." Dumpkin passed out. "Great. Pumkent, an you toss own the smellingsalts?" After Dumpkin had been revived, they started to play. But as soon as they pressed START, the screen turned black. "Great, Beat. Ya broke mah game." "No, look!" Text was appearing on the screen. It read, "''TO WHOEVER MAY BE VIEWING THIS: "I AM PRINCE VEGETA V. I AM IN A DIRE SITUATION. '' ''MY FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY NINJAS. ARE YOU A BAD ENOUGH DUDE TO RESCUE THE KING?" "Psst, Beat!" "Yeah?" "Are we bad enough?" "Hell yes!" "Let's go save the King!" "YAY!" They bro fisted. TO BE CONTINUED..... ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Jimmykiller9 Category:Story invented by Jimmykiller9 Category:Dragon Ball FH